Fria
by Saly-Sister
Summary: Las winx desaparecieron de la fas de la tierra, ahora regresan despues de 3 años con planes de venganza, ¿que les ocurrio? ¿por que son tan frias ahora? y que les hizo Magix y todos los traidores que pasara con el Winx club estaran en el bien o envenenaran su alma para estar en el mal


Frio, eso era lo que sentían las winx en los profundo de su alma. Esa resequedad en la garganta al pisar territorio de su o sus nuevos enemigos, sentían ira así quienes las traicionaron y querían venganza si eso su VENGANZA contra todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esa maldita ciudad, les dieron la espalda y ahora la pagarían caro.

-Bien estamos en Magix, hora de la acción- dijo una chica de pelo azabache, con ojos de color medianoche y una piel de porcelana.

-Valla Musa, eres todo un genio- dijo otra chica sarcástica, esta de pelo caramelo, con ojos color esmeralda pero que son tan fríos como el hielo y una piel broncínea.

- Ya, ya basta de chácharas Ok Flora- dijo la de cabeza naranja y ojos turquesa- ustedes siempre se la…

-Es necesario seguir con esto Bloom - interrumpió- una chica de piel oscura y cabellos caoba intenso- porque siempre estamos en estas situaciones.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Layla- dijo una chica de cabellos dorados, ojos color ámbar y piel clara.

-Cuando te conviene Stella- susurro una chica de cabellos morados, de piel tan clara como una hoja de papel.

-Lo oí Tecna- la acuso Stella.

El grupo de jóvenes avanzo, con paso seguro, hasta los limites de aquella ciudad muy grande por cierto, las Winx se asombraron de lo tanto que creció Magix, pero lo que mas les impresiono fue las papeletas descoloridos y el inmenso cartel de SE BUSCA, con cada foto de las niñas y con recompensas, pero ellas ya no les creerían ni lo harían de nuevo.

Habían tenido que madurar y ser fuertes como una roca pero también frías para no sentir, ni lamentarse _ni nada_ eso fue lo que mas les dolió desplomarse de sus sentimientos para llegar a un inmenso vacío que jamás será llenado, el frio a invadido todo su sistema a tal punto de la _nada_.

Ni siquiera _ellos _podían arreglarlo pues habían derribado todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas al darles la espalda.

-Se ve tan diferente- susurro Musa.

-Lose, es como si nos hubiéramos ido hace 10 años- dijo con voz cansina, Flora.

-Sugiero rentar un coche para poder desplazarnos ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto Tecna.

-Oh claro, Tecna es una buenísima idea y dejar que nos vean no? – se Mofeo Stella.

-No de hecho si esta muy bien su idea, porque mejor hacemos que si nos vean para que la noticia corra por todos lados hasta llegar a nuestros reinos…. - explico Layla, pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de las Winx prosiguió- saben eso nos dará mas ventaja de la que requerimos además estuvimos ausente por _3 años._

_3 años, todavía pesaba, y seguirá pesando hasta el fin de sus días, pues tortura así es difícil de olvidar y en sus experimentados 23 años no lo lograrían._

Las jóvenes se dirigieron así una estación cercana, donde los coches no tan usados ni tan nuevos, se alquilaban.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe quería saber si podíamos rentar un….- Musa corto al ver que el hombre estaba muy entretenido al leer el periódico.

Aporreo el puño contra el mostrador, con tal fuerza que el hombre brinco del asiento, aquel sujeto asustado elevo la cabeza, incrédulo al ver a las señoritas enfrente de él, trataba de procesar la imagen que su mente no podía creer, esta solo decía_ winx, winx aquí, no como, cuando ¡que!._

-Si nos podría dar rentado un automóvil por favor- esta vez la que rompió aquel tenso silencio fue flora. Mandándole una mirada de Hielo, - Así claro…. Este mmm... tenemos disponibles varios modelos- el hombre se movió del mostrador y se acercó a la puerta donde habían entrado las winx.

-síganme- prosiguió el hombre, las chicas se movieron mecánicamente así el aparcadero de coches, donde como el señor dijo habían distintos modelos.

-Señoritas cual quieren, como verán todos están en buenas condiciones, tienen seguro y no panga…..- Nos llevamos este- dijeron las chicas cortando al señor de su mecánicamente ensañado discurso. –Como deseen, pasen a firmar, ¿Quién lo hará?- pregunto el señor, le urgía que estas chicas se fueran en cuanto lo hicieran hablaría con la directora de alfea para informar que sus salvadoras estaban con vida.

-Yo, ¿me presta un bolígrafo?- pregunto Stella.- Claro aquí tienes, chica- le entrego un lapicero de color azul marino. Stella firmo elegantemente y le entrego el lapicero, tomo las llaves del auto y sin más dio media vuelta y se fue, las demás hicieron lo mismo.

.Una hermosa escuela, de columnas color lila y azul se alzaba en las colinas del bosque encantado, con un aire fresco y tranquilo, en el despacho de la directora sonaba el teléfono una y otra vez, una mujer de cabellos blancos como la harina y con traje anticuado se acercó a contestar a paso rápido, -Si, diga habla la directora Faragonda en que le puedo ayudar- dijo la mujer tranquila y con voz suave.- Escuche acabo de tener a las winx en mi negocio rentando un coche, obviamente lo hice, y como prueba que estuvieron aquí Stella dejo su firma, ponga aviso a todos, _las winx no están muertas- _dijo, y colgó.

Faragonda estaba, hiperventilando en seguida cogió su intercomunicador y trato de trasmitir señal con Saladino, el director de Fuente Roja La escuela de Heroísmo.

-Por favor, Por favor- suplicaba Faragonda a que se abriera una señal con Saladino.

-¡Si!- grito victoriosa al ver que el intercomunicador emitía señal. Al poco tiempo apareció la imagen de un señor de cabello, largo blanco y con arrugas.

-¡Faragonda! Milagro que te comunicas- dijo el señor atreves de la pantalla.

-Saladino, ocurrió algo increíble, no sabes estoy tan feliz, por ello, ¡LAS WINX ESTAN DE VUELTA!-grito entusiasmada Faragonda

-¡¿QUE?! Pero como…. si ellas…. Digo. No- se trabo Saladino.- No se pero estoy feliz mis chicas de vuelta, sanas y salvas…. –será mejor avisarle a los especialistas desde que desaparecieron, no supieron que hacer pues están desolados y muy deprimidos- dijo Saladino interrumpiendo el monologo de Faragonda, ante esto ella frunció las cejas- MMMM….. Será buena idea avísales y nos vemos en la cancha trasera de Alfea, para ir a buscarlas-. Y con eso finalizo la llamada.

Saladino se apresuró, al dormitorio de los jóvenes en el ala sur, donde dormían sus mejores chicos. Al llegar tomo una respiración profunda, sabia que esto a los chicos los iba a poner felices y no querían que sus ilusiones cayeran si era una mentira. Toco tres veces la puerta y recibió un 'adelante' por respuesta.

-Chicos tengo noticias, es acerca de las _Winx.-_ cada chico dejo lo que estaba haciendo y giraron su cuello tan rápido que saldino creyó que se iba a romper.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero como, donde, cuando….. Necesitamos ir a verlas- dijo Sky en tono desesperado.- Abuelo por favor di algo necesitamos saber, donde están, quien te lo dijo, están bien- ataco Helia a Saladino con muchas preguntas.

-¡Silencio! Por favor compórtense nos reuniremos con Faragonda en la cancha de Alfea, un civil afirma que fueron a rentar un coche a su negocio, y que tiene como prueba la firma de Stella.

Brandon se sacudió al oír ese nombre otra vez, Stella su Stella estaba _viva… viva _esas palabras le reconfortaron el corazón destrozado hace 3 años cuando ella simplemente desapareció.

En una casa a fueras de la ciudad se encontraban Las Winx, instalando todo en su nueva propiedad, estaban pensando en que harían cuando se encontraran a los especialistas o peor si ellos las fueran a buscar, claro que ya no sentían amor por ellos, pues el corazón estaba tan congelado que ese caparazón nadie lo podía romper y pronto se daría cuenta todo magix, y eso los llevaría al borde de su propia destrucción, pues el juego estaba empezando, y no prometía terminar nada bien, los seres mágicos templarían ante el dominio de las Winx y esta vez no había chicos buenos que detuvieran _el mal _ósea _ellas…_

Bueno esta es mi primer historia es acerca del Winx Club, espero que les haya gustado como comenzó la historia, muy pronto se sabrá a que se refieren con traición y por qué desaparecieron…. Acepto críticas constructivas RR


End file.
